Problem: Multiply the following complex numbers, marked as blue dots on the graph: $[2(\cos(\frac{5}{12}\pi) + i \sin(\frac{5}{12}\pi))] \cdot [3(\cos(\frac{1}{12}\pi) + i \sin(\frac{1}{12}\pi))]$ (Your current answer will be plotted in orange.)
Explanation: Multiplying complex numbers in polar forms can be done by multiplying the lengths and adding the angles. The first number ( $2(\cos(\frac{5}{12}\pi) + i \sin(\frac{5}{12}\pi))$ ) has angle $\frac{5}{12}\pi$ and radius $2$ The second number ( $3(\cos(\frac{1}{12}\pi) + i \sin(\frac{1}{12}\pi))$ ) has angle $\frac{1}{12}\pi$ and radius $3$ The radius of the result will be $2 \cdot 3$ , which is $6$ The angle of the result is $\frac{5}{12}\pi + \frac{1}{12}\pi = \frac{1}{2}\pi$ The radius of the result is $6$ and the angle of the result is $\frac{1}{2}\pi$.